


The Dying Duck

by mangacrack



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, M/M, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The difference between a god of thunder and a mortal man in a metal suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dying Duck

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill for voksen's picture: [here](http://i.imgur.com/ckT8T.jpg)

Many people say that Tony Stark is a scientist.  
He sees himself rather as a man who explores.

He likes mysteries, puzzles and trying to solve them.

Science only includes physics.

Since the Avengers came into being, Tony secretly researched magic.  
Usually he keeps the books in his bedroom.

When Bruce asked, he answered that not knowing how to use it doesn't make magic any less real.  
Despite it could help them against Loki, when he surfaced the next time.

_(He will, Tony knows people like Loki, people like himself.  
They will only stop when they have hit the ground and are finally too broken to get up again.)_

And of course Thor becomes a subject of his studies.  
Tony writes down everything he sees, hears or experience. He can't help himself.  
He has to.

Is Thor really a god? Or is he from an old alien race, who just view themselves as gods?  
Tony doubts.

Doubts Thor, doubts Loki and himself.

Until the moment he finds Thor on his roof one evening, while a storm is raging around them.  
New York City is drowning in rain.

Thor smiles at him and in the sky lightening is flashing.  
The smile is not cruel, but it is not friendly either.

Tony flinches, when the thunder rolls over his head the next moment.  
But it doesn't stop him from madly grinning back at Thor, despite of feeling like a dying duck.

**Author's Note:**

> Weee, oh my fucking god, first Avenger's ever!  
> I have succumbed to the fan vibe. 
> 
> mangacrack


End file.
